Obessed or Insane?
by VivaciousViolet
Summary: Is Draco getting obessed with a certain red head, freckled girl or is he just insane? (Obviously DG D)
1. Red hair and freckles

**Disclaime**r: Unfortunately, I do not own anything…

Chapter One: Red hair and freckles

'Red hair and freckles.'

Draco smirked.

It was the littlest Weasley again; his favorite victim. She was talking to Potter again. Draco scowled. It wasn't that he had any personal grudge on her except for that she was a Weasley, and that she adored Potter. Oh, and there was that Bat-bogey hex incident. But for a Weasley, she wasn't much harm in his life. But for some unknown reasons, she annoyed him the most. Maybe it was because she was damn so good at ignoring him. Whenever he tried to taunt her and embarrass her, trying to get back at her for the Bat-Bogey incident, she ignored him completely. It was almost like she didn't know that he existed. He almost wished that she would put the Bat-Bogey hex on him again. Almost. But he hadn't stooped that low yet. Not yet, anyway. He groaned. It was just so bloody frustrating. How dare she, a mud-blood and Potter lover Weasly, ignore HIM, the astonishingly handsome pureblood Malfoy? It was wrong. Completely wrong. He would show her this time just how wrong it was.

Fuming, he glanced at Weasley-no, he glanced at the spot where she _had _been talking with Potter. As Draco looked for the annoying red head frantically around the field, he saw a bright red head walking away. He strided quickly towards her; Malfoys _never _chased after anyone. When he had caught up with her, he blocked her path and taunted,

"I see that now you can actually _speak_ in front of Potter without making a fool of yourself. You must be proud of yourself. In fact, you must be totally flustered! You had the _honor _of Potter actually talking back to you."

But that annoying Weaslette just pushed ahead of him and kept on walking.

Who did she think she was? Fuming, Draco caught her by her wrist and turned her around.

"Now, now, Weasley. I was talking to you. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Draco felt satisfaction as he felt her stiffen.

"Malfoy, do you like bat bogeys?"

She asked curiously. Suddenly, she had raised her wand, and before he had time to get to his wand, a weird feeling passed through his body, almost as if… something was attacking him?

Ginny smiled in a satisfied way and walked towards the castle.

"WEASLEY!" He shouted, trying to stop the bat bogeys from getting to him.

He stood rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do. People passing laughed at him, and he glared at them all. Among a crowd that passed him, he heard a astonished voice call, "Malfoy!"

He scowled as he found himself looking at Blaise Zabini, a fellow Slythierin.

"May I guess who did this to you?"

Blaise asked teasingly, and when Draco's scowl deepened, he said,

"That doesn't matter right now. We better get you to the hospital wing"

And for the first time, Draco had to admit that he was right.

After some more chuckles and glares, Draco found himself facing Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, dear. This again? You seem to have a very unique relationship with birds. Drink this and rest on the bed for awhile."

Draco sent her a glare that would freeze Voldermolt. Grudgingly, he drank the liquid in one gulp and almost choked it all out. Suddenly, Both Blaise and Madam Promfey seemed to develop a series of cough. Glaring and them again, he lay on the bed and motioned them to go out. He closed his eyes, and Ginny's face seemed to appear out of nowhere. He couldn't help thinking that she was astonishingly cute when she was mad… Except that Malfoys did _not_ think Weasleys were cute. Maybe Weasley put a spell on him that would drive him insane. Panicking, he yelled for Madam Promfey. She was there in a second, looking worried…

"What's wrong, Mister Malfoy?"

"I have something to ask you."

"You yelled like that just because you wanted to ask me something?"

Madam Pomfrey asked, looking huffed.

"It's a very important matter."

Draco started seriously.

"Go on. "

She prodded, looking annoyed.

"Is there… anything wrong with my head?"

He asked anxiously.

"Why yes, of course. You have fur all over your head…"

Madam Pomfrey answered, looking astonished.

"No! I mean… mentally."

He shouted out impatiently.

"Not, not as far as I know… well, judging from this question, I think you might.."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a strange look and went out of the stall.

Oh, boy. He had never been more worried in his life before. Weasley didn't put a spell on him that would drive him mad? Maybe it was just his imagination that he thought Weasely was cute… Relieved by the thought, Draco closed his eyes again and tried to sleep, but Ginny's face seemed to be following him. Why was it that he couldn't get Weasley out of his mind? Did he have… feelings for her? That might be possible, except that Malfoys did _not _have feelings for Weasleys. The best explanation was that he was mad… Trying desperately to get Weasley out of his mind, he came to a decision. He was probably delusional right now because of the 2nd Bat-Bogey hex incident… He would sleep now, trying not to dream about Weasley and if this continued tomorrow, then he would try St. Mungo's… He closed his eyes the third time in 5minutes, thinking how pretty Ginny was…. He groaned. It had been a _terrible_ day.

"


	2. The Perfect Plan

**Disclaime**r: Unfortunately, I do not own anything…

Chapter two: The Perfect Plan 

_As usual, Draco went to the lake after dinner and lay down, relaxing. The lake was a comforting place to him; he had come to the lake everyday since his 3rd year. He sighed and closed his eyes, and was anticipating a few minutes of relaxing, when-_

"_What are you doing, Malfoy?"_

_Scowling, he opened his eyes and they immediately widened as a certain red-headed girl came into his view._

"_Nothing"_

_Gulping, Draco backed away from her and walked towards the castle but was stopped by thousands of Ginny's faces. Horrified, he ran where his feet took him, which unfortunately, was the Forbidden Forest. Panicking, he looked around him, and gasped; her uh… many faces had followed him even there. Finally, Draco shouted out,_

"I do not think you're cute or pretty! I do not like you! I DO NOT BLOODY THINK ABOUT YOU!"

Gasping and sweating, he woke up and found himself facing Ginny's concerned and rather amused face.

"What was _that _about?"

Puzzled, Draco asked,

"Why are you still following me? Didn't you hear me?"

"Me… follow you? What are you talking about?"

An even more puzzled Ginny answered back.

"It was all a dream?"

Sighing with relief, Draco smiled happily. Ginny stared at him as if he had grown another extremely alienish head.

"What? I know I'm irresistible, Weasley, but close your mouth and stop drooling"

Draco smirked when Ginny snapped her mouth shut and glared at him.

"I never _drooled_ at you, Malfoy. It's just that I was… astonished that you could actually smile."

Draco's smirk faded.

"I didn't smile; Malfoys never smile."

"Well, then I guess the Draco Malfoy I saw smiling just now was just a copy of you."

Ginny said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I did _not _smile, Weasley."

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Honestly Malfoy, I never knew you could be so childish."

Ginny scoffed.

"I wasn't being childish. I was just pointing out the truth strongly."

Draco smirked once again.

"Whatever, I'm going. I've had enough with you"

With her chin in the air, Ginny walked towards the door. Draco glared at her back. Suddenly, she turned around.

"Oh, and Madam Pomfrey said that you can go now since you're back in human form, although your brain seems to be stuck in between."

With a slam of the door, she was gone.

Draco glared at the door. How did she always manage leave him with the feeling that he had lost? First with the bat bogey hex, and now this? Malfoys never lost!

He scowled furiously and walked out of the hospital wing. Walking with quick and long strides, he thought of ways to get back at Weasley… And it would be even better if he could torture the Annoying Trio at the same time, too.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he was surprised to find himself in front of the Portrait of a very Snake-like man.

"Butterbeer," Draco snapped.

The so-called Snake-man glared at him, but did not let him enter. He glared back at the man. Why didn't he open the entrance?

"Are you deaf? Butterbeer!"

Still, the Snake-man only glared at him.

"Oh, so you _hav_e turned deaf while I was gone?"

Finally, the Snake-man smirked at him.

"No, but the password _has _changed while you were sprouting your beautiful fur."

If Pansy hadn't bounced on Draco that moment, he would seriously have killed the man. If it was possible to kill a portrait, that is.

"Draco! Where were you? I went to the hospital wing to visit you but you weren't there!"

"Just tell me the password, Pansy."

"Bat-bogey."

"What!"

Draco sent an icy glare at her.

"It's the password, darling."

Pansy smirked.

"Who thought of it?"

"Blaise Zabini."

Forget about murdering the Snake-man; he was going to kill Zabini. He muttered the password to the Snake-man and stormed into the Slytherins' common room. Behind him, Pansy trailed after him chatting in her high-pitched voice.

"Draco! You haven't forgotten that tomorrow's Valentine's day, have you?"

Ignoring her, Draco looked around for Zabini. Finally, he spotted him and was about to make his way towards him. Then suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day?"

Looking surprised at his interest, Pansy smirked, thought—her seductive charms were finally getting to him.

"Yes, have you got a special plan in your mind for tomorrow?"

Sure he had. It was just that it wasn't a plan for Pansy. It was for a certain red headed girl… Malfoy smirked. That Weasley better watch out.


	3. Singing Valentines

**Disclaime**r: Unfortunately, I do not own anything…

Chapter 3: Singing Valentines

"What's wrong?"

Blaise Zabini asked Draco for the umpteenth time just this breakfast. They were sitting in the Great Hall, but Draco hadn't even touched his food. Instead, he was grinning evilly at the Gryffindor table at… Ginny Weasley.

Ginny Weasley was not in a good mood at all. In fact, she was currently glaring at the bacon and muttering something along the lines of 'Malfoy…slimy git…. detention…'

She poked the bacon on her plate viciously, and gasped when it flew right onto Harry's face, who had been sitting across her at the table.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, Ginny. But is something wrong? No offense, but I was feeling sorry for the bacon."

Ginny sighed and smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just, you know about that Bat bogey hex I cast on Malfoy?"

Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Well, I got a week of detention for it starting from today."

"I'd say it's worth that. I would have given anything to have seen it."

The laughed together and Ginny smiled wistfully as he began a heated conversation about Qudditch with Ron. They had become good friends after Ginny had "given up" on him, although her feelings for him still existed. But currently, she was satisfied as just having him as her friend; maybe, maybe one day their relationship would develop to more…

All her thoughts of Malfoy disappeared as she raced her eyes over the Great Hall dreamily until-she realized she was looking directly into Malfoy's grey eyes. And he was… smirking triumphantly.

'What is he up to?' Ginny wondered dryly. Malfoy had taken a liking in tormenting her ever since the Bat Bogey Hex incident in her 4th year and she was getting sick of it. The Bat Bogy Hex ought to have taught him… Ginny smirked as the memory of the bat bogeys attacking Malfoy came into her mind.

Draco's smirked faded a bit and frowned. Who was she to copy him?' He would show her not to fool with a Malfoy. Oh, yes, she would learn…

Suddenly, a dwarf entered the Great Hall. At first, nobody noticed him, which was understandable since his head was below the table. But has he mad his way to the Gryffindor table, Seamus yelled,

"Hey! What is he doing here?"

All eyes turned towards the Gryffindor table to see what the commotion was about. It took them a while to notice the dwarf… uh… under the table, who was currently tapping Harry's shoulder. Harry's eyes widened.

"Uh… Me!"

"I have a singing valentine to deliver to you, Harry Potter."

The 6th and 7th graders all stared at Ginny Weasley with a feeling of déjà vu.

"No! It isn't me this time!"

But her protests were drained as the dwarf began to sing.

_His eyes are as green as fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

The Great Hall erupted into laughter.

" But Ginny, I thought you were over him!"

At Ron's bewildered comment, Ginny ran out of the hall.

Draco stared at the red head's retreating figure. It was what he had wanted, wasn't it? But why wasn't he laughing? Why wasn't he feeling satisfied and happy with his revenge? Why was he… feeling like he should follow her and apologize to her? But Malfoys never apologized, and that was that. That Weasley had deserved that, thinking she was more superior to a Malfoy. Draco picked up his fork for the first time this breakfast, but somehow, he didn't want to eat anything, and put his fork down again.


End file.
